


Brothers

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kpop sickfic [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Gen, Overworking, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: Seungyoon needs to stop overworking himself.Or Seungyoon is staying late at the studio again and this time when his hyungs come to take him it will be a lot of arguing and things that wasn't supposed to be said will be told.But in the end it's will have an happy ending because everyone knows that the hyungs love they're maknae leader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think about my story.

When Hooney called Mino again to ask if Seungyoon is at his and Jinwoo  apartment he had an feeling that him and the others will need to go at the studio after they're maknae leader who has a tendency to overwork himself.

So here they are in front of the building of YG Entertainment. Looking at the building they sighed and entered going to Seungyoon studio prepared to take him by force if it's necessary.

Seungyoon was working at the lyrics of they're new song. He looked at the clock to see that it's was past midnight. He rubbed his tired eyes than stretched his back. Wincing when he popped painfully.

"Tired maknae?" Seungyoon looked to see the source of the voice that was Jinwoo. "What are you still doing here?"

"I need to work at the lyrics."

"You can work after practice too", Mino said. "You need to start thinking about your health. Do you want to pass out again because of exhaustion and overworking?"

"No. Plus I'm not very tired."

"Not tired?" Hooney said. "I can see your exhaustion from far away. Plus you have hideous dark circles behind your eyes. It's late. You're supposed to be asleep by now. So us too."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"We've come to drag your sorry ass before you don't collapse again", said Jinwoo. "Why can't you be more maknae than leader, maknae?"

"Because I'm the leader and as a good leader I need to work more. Not do stupid things."

"You are saying that you are a good leader. OK than why you didn't make Taehyun stay huh?"

"You can't blame me for that. It's was his decision to leave."

"Yeah but as a leader you could have convinced him to stay."

"Oh so now it's my fault?"

"Well yes it's is. From the beginning."

Minwoo and Hooney winced at they're argument. Never but never had Jinwoo be harsh with any of them.

"Fine. Sorry for not being a good maknae and leader."

"Apologies not accepted. Plus you may be leader but you don't deserve the maknae title. It's not yours and it will never be. I don't care that you are younger than us. If you are stupid enough to stay so late and say that you are leader than you are mature enough to take care of you alone. Plus a maknae can't be a leader. "

With that Jinwoo stormed outside of the room and building. Seungyoon remained frozen in place and so Mino and Hooney too. Seconds later Mino comed to his senses and said.

" I'm going after Jinwoo-hyung to talk with him. Can you make Yoon go home without me."

"Yeah sure. Go Mino. I've got everything under control."

 Mino nodded and left the room going after the oldest member.

The second oldest looked at the maknae than sighed and approached him slowly. He put an arm behind his shoulders and maked him flinch slightly.

" Come on. Let's go home. ", he said pushing him through the door.

Seungyoon maked no move to fight the older but he let himself being drived out of the building towards they're shared apartment.

Arriving there he ignored Hooney completely and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After that he changed in more comfortable clothes and walked to his bedroom. His dog was asleep at the foot of his bed and he didn't woke up when he entered in the room. He laid in the bed and laying on his left side he closed his eyes. And before he falled asleep a couple of tears poured out of his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Mino and Jinwoo arrived home, the oldest closed himself in his room. After 10 minutes of trying Mino sighed and left to his room, hoping that the next day Jinwoo wouldn't be upset with Seungyoon anymore.

The next morning Seunghoon woke up and maked breakfast than he put food and water for Haute and Thor and walked to the youngest room to woke him up.

Opening the door Seungyoon dog walked outside from it going to the kitchen. Hoony walked to Yoon bed and shaked him awake. A minute later he opened his eyes and looked at the second oldest.

"Come on. The breakfast is ready and we need to be ready to leave in 30 minutes"

Seungyoon nodded and raised in sitting position. After he make sure that the youngest will not go back to sleep, Seunghoon left the room.

Seungyoon rubbed his eyes and winced when his head started to pound. Maybe the others were right and he wasn't supposed to stay so late. Fortunately they have easy schedule today. 2 hours of dance practice and a meting with the CEO.

He got up from the bed and took a quick shower that had make his aching muscles to relax a little, then after he dressed he walked in the kitchen and sit at the table. He eat a little food then started to poke the rest of it.

"Are you not hungry?" asked Seunghoon. Seungyoon lifted his head and looked at him. Usually when this happens Hoony he's looking worried but know is just annoyed.

"Not really."

"Are you getting sick?"

He wanted to say yes but he didn't.

"No, I eat some late snacks at the studio and now I'm not very hungry."

"Then let's go. The van needs to come after us soon."

Seungyoon took his plate with remaining food and put it in the fridge because he doesn't like to throw good food at the trash. After that they exit from they're home and 10 minutes the van arrived.

Seungyoon climbed beside Mino who was happy to see him and Seunghoon beside Jinwoo who shared the same expression as Seunghoon when he saw the younger.

The journey was quite than usual. Usually the four members will chat about what they did at they're home and what they want to do after they finish they're schedule.

The dance practice where a little happy as they're coach was present to see they're progress. Fortunately Seungyoon had make not so many mistakes than usual so the others didn't suspect anything unusual.

When the meting comed Yoon rarely was focused on it. Usually he was the one who was leading the meetings but this time it's was Mino.

"Seungyoon", the voice broke him from his thought and looked at YG. "Are you ok? You lead this things usually."

"Yeah. Just a bit tired."

"Well of course you are. After all you decided to stay late again and work", Jinwoo said.

"Again Seungyoon?" YG asked. "I told you to not stay till late because is not good for your health."

"Sorry hyung I promise I will not stay till late again."

"I hope so. You boys can go. We finished for today. Oh and you have the weekend off. Use him for rest."

"Thank you hyung", the boys said.

The four boys left the building and outside Mino turned to them and asked: "Do you want to eat at an restaurant together."

"Sure", said Jinwoo and Seunghoon.

"What about you Yoonie."

"I say pass. I'm going home."

The boys climbed in the car and dropped Seungyoon at his home and took the others to eat.

Immediately he entered the apartament he could feel dizzy and lightheaded. He walked a little then he collapsed in the middle of the living room. 


	3. Chapter 3

After they saw him pass out Haute and Thor rushed to Seungyoon and began to nuzzle him with they're nose, whimpering, pushing him with they're tiny paws and even bitting slightly to not leave a mark.

A few minutes later Seungyoon opened his eyes and raised in sitting position rubbing his temple. The two dogs jumped on his lap and began to lick him waving they're tails.

"Hey", he said petting the dogs. "Sorry if I scared you. I'm just tired. Nothing else."

After that he get up from the floor and walked to his room followed closely by the dogs.

"I'm going to sleep. OK guys? So things like that will not happen again."

Seungyoon laid in the bed and the two dogs jumped in the bed too cuddling close to the maknae.

Later in the evening Seunghoon arrived home to see that it's was quite and every light was closed. Going to the kitchen to put the food he brought for Seungyoon in the fridge, Haute and Thor walked from Seungyoon room and began to drag Hoony by the pants towards the same room.

"What's wrong. Did something happened with Yoon?" he asked worried. He let himself being draged to the room where he saw the youngest member sleeping in the bed. "Is just sleeping".

The dogs whined and started to drag his pants again. Hoony sighed and walked to the bed and sit on the edge of it and touched Yoon face and forehead. He was a bit warm but it can very well be from the numerous blankets that cover him. He began to shake him slightly. Seungyoon opened his eyes and looked and looked at the second oldest.

"Hyung you are back."

"Yeah I just returned five minutes ago. I've brought you some food too."

The mere mention of food was making the maknae nauseated.

"You shouldn't have do it. I've eat 30 minutes ago so I'm not hungry anymore."

Liar liar. Pants on fire.

Seunghoon nodded and left the room leaving Seungyoon to go back to sleep.

When he woke up again his head was feeling like is going to explode. He looked at the clock from bedside table to see that it's was four in the morning. He groaned and get up from the bed slowly and walked to the bathroom to look for some painkillers. When he found nothing, he decided to check the kitchen too as he knows that Seunghoon was holding pills there too sometimes.

Seunghoon woke up when he heard movement in the apartment. He looked at the clock to see that it's was 4 in the morning. He knew that the only person that can be is the maknae. The others are sane enough to not come that early and a burglar can't be because of they're security sistem. Groaning he get up from the bed and exit from his room. Walking he found Seungyoon in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked the youngest.

Seungyoon flinched slightly at the voice and turned to face Hoony.

"I'm hungry and I decided to eat something."

"At four in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I've brought you yesterday some food. Eat from that."

"Sure hyung".

After Seunghoon left, Seungyoon resumed the pills search. Eventually he found them and took a couple of them. Then he opened the fridge and managed to eat a little food that Seunghoon brought.

The weekend faded fast but his sickness was still there. He managed to evit the others so they can't found out that is sick. He took a couple of pills every day without the other to know but nothing happened.

Now it's was Monday again and they are in the van on they're way to the company. When they're manager picked them all he told them that on two months they will go in Japan for fan meeting, a mini show and for promote.

The day faded smoothly and they only needed to practice they're dancing two more times. In the middle of dancing Seungyoon could feel lightheaded again. After the music ended his vision darkened and he collapsed with and loudly Thud.

Hearing the sound the others turned to see Seungyoon on the floor unconscious.

"SEUNGYOON!!!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Jinwoo, Seunghoon and Mino were in the hospital waiting room. They called the ambulance after Seungyoon collapsed and didn't woke. That was an hour ago and they don't have any news.

Jinwoo and Mino were sitting on the chairs and Seunghoon was pacing back and forth through the room.

"Seunghoon sit down," Jinwoo said. "You make dizzy with your pacing."

"Sorry hyung. I'm just worried. I should've known that something is wrong."

"What do you mean hyung?" Mino asked as the second oldest sit down beside him.

"Friday night when I arrived home Haute and Thor were acting strange. They tried to get me in Yoon room but when I entered there he was asleep. So I thought nothing was wrong. But then he woke up at four in the morning and said that he was hungry. Then I should've know that something was wrong as he never woke up that early to eat. But I didn't do anything about it."

" It's not your fault Hoony ", said Jinwoo." You know how Seungyoon is. Always overworking and not saying anything when he's sick always letting us found out when the situation is worse. "

The others said nothing as they knew that the oldest was right. Seungyoon always hide from them the fact that he was sick or hurt and they finally found out when the situation is much worse. Like now as they needed to call an ambulance because he collapsed and he didn't woke up and they didn't know what's wrong with him.

After another 30 minutes of waiting the doctor finally has come to them.

"Sorry for the waiting boys."

"What's wrong with Seungyoon?" asked Mino.

"Apparently he overworked himself for to much without eating and sleeping properly and he got a mild case of flu. The fact that he collapsed is because instead of resting he continued to work plus he got a lot of stress and his body couldn't take it anymore."

" But is going to be ok, right? "

" We give him medication and fluids but he will need solid food too. We will keep him overnight and tomorrow you can take him home. And with proper care and sleep is going to be alright ".

" Can we see him? "

" Yeah. Room 203. He should be awake by now."

The three boys thank the doctor and rushed to Seungyoon hospital room. Arriving there they entered and they saw Seungyoon awake in sitting position facing the door. Jinwoo was the first to approache him. Seungyoon was about to talk but he didn't have the time to do it because the older did something that shocked them all. He slapped Seungyoon. Hard.

"You insolent brat what have I told you about overworking. That's happens always but you never listen. You are already not maknae enough now you want to become a poor leader?"

Seungyoon didn't said anything. He was only keeping his head down bitting his lip trying to not let his tears fall.

" That's enough Jinwoo ", said Seunghoon taking him by the shoulder and forcing out from the room.

Mino approached the youngest member and sit on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yoonie are you alright?"

Seungyoon said nothing, only bitting his lip. Something that didn't make anything as tears started to fall.

"Oh Yoonie. Here. Come here", he said as he gathered the boy in his arms and began to rub his back. Shh it's ok. Jinwoo is just worried. He didn't mean anything he said. "

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry hyung. I didn't mean for this to happen. "

" Shhh it's ok. You don't need to be sorry. Everything will be OK. Shhh."

Outside Hoony pushed Jinwoo in the wall and said:"What the hell Jinwoo. Why would you say that."

"Because is true. If he could take care of himself better this wouldn't have happened."

"I know that but you don't need to say it in his face when is in a hospital. Yes he wronged but you could have say it gently. We are his hyungs and he is our maknae. We need to take care of him and protect him."

Jinwoo looked down shamefully than said:

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed to him"

"You don't need to apologize to me."

Jinwoo nodded and together with Hoony they returned to Seungyoon room. There they saw the maknae sleeping in the second youngest arms. Mino looked up and when he looked at the oldest he could see that he was mad at him.

" He cried himself to sleep. "

Jinwoo approached the two sitting beside Mino and began to brush Seungyoon hair.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I will be a better hyung and take care of you."

"I'm the one who's sorry hyung"

"You are not asleep?" Mino asked.

"I woke up when Jinwoo and Seunghoon hyung entered the room."

Seungyoon let go of Mino and looked at Jinwoo.

"I'm sorry hyung. I didn't mean to overwork myself again."

"You have nothing to be sorry of. I should've never scream at you or saying that you aren't a good maknae and leader. I'm wrong you are a very good maknae and leader. And as your hyungs we will take better care of you."

"Thank you hyung", he said as he hugged the older.

Jinwoo smiled and hugged him back and in a matter of seconds the youngest fell asleep in the oldest arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Seungyoon falled asleep in Jinwoo arms, the elder laid him back in his bed. Seunghoon looked at the youngest member then was about to leave the room when Mino catches his wrist.

"Where are you going hyung?"

"I'm going to call manager-hyung to tell him what happened and to see if he can cancel our schedule for a few days."

Mino nodded and released Hoony wrist. The second eldest left the room and returned 15 minutes later.

"What did he said?" asked Jinwoo.

"He said that he will try to cancel our schedule but he can't promise anything yet. He will call later."

After an hour they're manager called and told them that he managed to cancel they're schedule for a couple of days. The rest of the day passed slowly without anything to do. But when the next day arrived they're were glad that they will leave the hospital. They're manager has come and picked them up leaving them at Seungyoon and Hoony apartment except Mino who wanted to go at his and Jinwoo apartment first to feed the cats.

 Inside the apartment Jinwoo helped Seungyoon to his room and Seunghoon walked in the kitchen. Seungyoon laid in the bed with help from his oldest hyung.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jinwoo as he sit on the edge of the bed and began to pet the younger hair.

"Weak, dizzy and a little nauseated."

"Do you have any pains?"

"Just a little headache nothing more."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and tell you that you are not a good leader and maknae. You are a good maknae and a great leader."

"It's ok hyung. It's was my fault too for overworking. I promise that I will not do it again."

"And I promise that me and the will look better after you. You are our maknae and it's our job to look after you and protect you."

"Thank you."

"Sorry for intruding", said Hoony as he entered the room. "I've make you some lemon tea Yoonie."

Seunghoon handed the youngest the tea cup and Seungyoon begin to drink slowly from it.

"Also I'm making dinner and I'm making you some chicken soup. When is finished and Mino will come we will eat in the living room. How does that sound Yoonie?"

"Good."

One hour later Mino arrived at the apartment and with help from Jinwoo, Seungyoon walked in the living were they watched TV and eaten dinner.

When he woke he realized that outside was dark and Mino was sleeping beside him. Then Seungyoon remembered why he woke up as an wave of nausea hit him hard. He got up quickly from the bed and rushed to the toilet where he knelt beside the WC and began to throw up what he eat. A hand was rubbing his back and the other was brushing his hair and Seungyoon recognized the hands as being Seunghoon's.

"Did you finish?" asked Seunghoon when Seungyoon stopped puking.

The younger nodded and Hoony helped him up to the sink to clean his face as he flushed the toilet.

"Come on. Let me help you back to your room."

"I don't want to go back in the bedroom."

"Ok. Where do you want to go?"

"Living room."

Seunghoon nodded and leaded the younger in the living where he laid on the couch with his head on the older lap. Seunghoon began to caress his hair and in a matter of seconds the younger was out again, the older following suit a few minutes later. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Jinwoo and Mino woke up the next morning and walked in the living room they saw Seungyoon and Seunghoon sleeping on the couch.

"Hyung", Mino said as he started to shake Seunghoon shoulder.

Seunghoon opened his eyes and looked at the second youngest.

"What's wrong Mino-ah?"

"Why you and Yoonie are sleeping here on the couch?"

"Yoonie got sick last night and he didn't want to return in the bedroom so he come here and falled asleep in the matter of minutes."

Mino brushed Seungyoon hair and touched his forehead.

"His fever is back."

Seunghoon has put his hand on his forehead too. He sighed and began to rub his forehead.

"Can you take my place. I'm going to help Jinwoo in the kitchen and I don't want to wake Seungyoon up."

"Sure", he said as he sit on the couch and took Seungyoon from Seunghoon and laid him in his lap. Seungyoon groaned and turned on his side burying his head in Mino stomach.

Mino smiled and rubbed the younger back.

Seunghoon walked to the kitchen were he saw Jinwoo making some toast.

"Hey Seunghoon - ah. Sleep well?"

"Kind of. The couch is not very comfortable when you sleep in sitting position on it."

"How is Seungyoon."

"Still sleeping. Mino took my place. I think he developed a fever again."

"I see. He can take his pills after he eat something. Hopefully he will keep the food down this time."

Then Jinwoo phone began to ring. He took him and saw that YG was calling him.

"Is YG-hyung. I need to answer. Maybe is importantly."

"Go ahead hyung. I will finish the breakfast".

Jinwoo nodded and left in the balcony to talk at his phone, returning 15 minutes later.

"I need to go at the company."

"Why?"

"Hyung said he needs to tell me something face to face not through phone."

"Is it bad?"

"No. Don't worry. I'm going to change and leave. You are in charge in my absence."

"Sure hyung but what about breakfast?"

"I'm going to take something from the store."

"Very well."

"Oh I'm borrowing some clothes from you as I don't have nothing of mine here and I slept with the clothes from yesterday on me."

"Sure. No problem."

 Jinwoo walked in the bathroom were he took a quick shower than he changed with some clothes from Seunghoon room.

"Where are you going hyung?" asked Mino as Jinwoo entered in the living room.

"YG-hyung said that he needs to talk something important with me. Don't worry is nothing bad. Oh and you should woke Yoonie up. The breakfast is almost ready."

After that Jinwoo left the apartment and outside the company car was waiting for him.

30 minutes he arrived at the company and entered in YG office.

" Good morning Jinwoo-ah. Please sit down."

"Good morning hyung." He said as he sit on a chair. "You wanted to talk with me something face to face. What's wrong."

"I've been thinking about your proposal."

"So?"

"I don't see why not. Is a good idea." YG opened an drawer and took some pictures handing them to the younger man. "That's are the best I could find. Look through them and tell which one you choose. And don't worry I'm going to take care of everything myself."

"Thank you so much."

Seungyoon felt that someone was trying to wake him up. He groaned answer tried to swat the hand without luck making the owner of the hand giggle.

"Come on sleeping head", Mino said. "Wake up Seunghoon-hyung made breakfast.

" I'm not hungry. "

" You need to eat something so you can take your pills. "

Seungyoon groaned again and lifted himself in sitting position.

Seunghoon walked in the living room with a tray and put it on the youngest lap. Seungyoon saw that on the tray was some toast, yogurt, tea and his pills. Seunghoon and Mino brought they're food too in the living room and Seunghoon opened the TV.

"Huh? Where is Jinwoo-hyung?" asked Seungyoon as he observed the absence of the oldest member.

"He said that YG called him and he needs to speak something important with him. Don't worry is nothing bad", said the second oldest.

Seungyoon nodded and turned his attention on the TV but not stopping to wonder what YG wanted to talk with Jinwoo. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jinwoo looked at the photos more than 15 minutes.

"Here. What do you think about this?" YG asked showing Jinwoo one of the picture.

"But he looks expensive."

"I told you already that I take care of everything. Take it as a gift from me to you guys for your success and hardworking."

"Thank you hyung."

"No problem. Let me make a call. Wait here."

YG left the office and Jinwoo remain looking at the picture. When he told YG about his idea he expected to accept it  He wasn't expected that he will choose something so beautiful and also expensive looking. 

"Jinwoo let's go",YG said broking the younger one from his thoughts. The owner said that we could see it. "

Jinwoo nodded and followed the CEO out from the building and entered in his car. The journey was quite and not to long. He took them only half an hour. Arriving there YG exit from the car and Jinwoo saw him talking with an man who looked in early 50. YG has make sign to Jinwoo to come to them. He exit the car and walked in direction of the two man. 

"Jinwoo this is the owner. Mr Lee this is Jinwoo and he has come with today to see it." 

"You are his father?" 

"Kind of." 

Jinwoo shaked the older man hand than they entered in the building. After 30 minutes they exit and Mr Lee turned to Jinwoo. 

"So do you like it?" 

"Yeah. It's beautiful." 

"Ok than I will buy it",said YG."Jinwoo you can return to your brothers. But don't tell them anything yet. It's a gift and surprise."

"Thank you again."

"Don't worry about it. Do you want me to call you a car or you take a taxi?"

"I'm taking a Taxi."

"Good bye", Jinwoo said to YG and Mr Lee.

"The kids are very lucky to have a father like you ", Mr. Lee said as he watched Jinwoo leaving. 

"You're wrong Mr. Lee. I'm the lucky one."

 Seunghoon, Mino and Seungyoon were on the couch in front of the TV were a movie was playing. Seungyoon falled asleep again 10 minutes earlier on the second youngest shoulder. The maknae managed to keep his food down and thanks to pills his fever got down too. But the youngest was still complaining of headaches and dizziness. Seunghoon shifted his attention from the TV to his phone to see if Jinwoo give a sign of life but none of his messages were given an answer. Seunghoon sighed and put his phone away focusing completely on the movie. At the end of it Jinwoo returned to the apartment.

"It took you enough", Seunghoon said.

"Sorry but after meeting the house keeper called me to tell me to open her door because she forgot her keys. Also YG-hyung said that an housekeeper will come here tomorrow too. And no one to be here. Tomorrow we have schedule but if Yoonie isn't feeling well he can rest in hyung office. "

" Understood. "

" By the way how is Yoonie? "he asked sitting beside the youngest grazing his arm.

" Well he managed to keep his food down and his fever got down because of the pills but he still got headaches and is dizzy ", answered Mino.

" Here. Let me took him in his room."

Mino let the oldest to take Seungyoon from him. Jinwoo lifted him up and the youngest burried his head in the oldest member. Arriving in the bedroom Jinwoo laid him slowly on the bed then he left quietly to not wake him up. 

The next morning everyone was preparing for the journey to the company. There the olders insisted for the youngest to sleep in the CEO office but he refused saying that is felling better and he preferred to watch the practice.

2 hours later they're manager has come in the dance room.

"Prepare yourself to leave boys."

"Already?" asked Seunghoon.

"The CEO has a surprise for you and he told he to get you there. Also Jinwoo-ah all the preparation were finished."

"Wow they work fast."

"Wait. Jinwoo-hyung you know about this? Seungyoon asked.

" Mhm. I saw it yesterday. Come on you will like it."

The boys took a quick shower then changed they're clothes and followed they're manager to the car. 30 minutes later the car parked in front of a amazing house leaving the 3 boys with mouth open.

"Come on", said Jinwoo.

The boys exit from the car and in front of the house was YG.

"Hyung what's happening here?" Mino asked. 

"A few days ago Jinwoo told me that he wants for you four to live together not separate. So I looked through apartments and houses and I chose this for you."

"But it's looks expensive."

"That's why I buy it for you. Don't worry about the money is a gift."

"Thank you hyung"  the boys said. 

"Now don't stay here go inside."

The boys entered and they saw that the house was decorated with they're belongings from they're apartments plus more. Also the dogs and cats were there too. The house had four bedrooms with a bathroom in each room,a huge living room and also a huge kitchen,attic  basement, garage and a garden.

"It's amazing", said Seungyoon.

"Well we are brothers, a family. And we need to leave together.

The others nodded smiling and approving the oldest words.

**End!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys. The end of the story. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think through comments.  
> My next victim is Kai of Exo.   
> Bye.


End file.
